The Secret of Now
Synopsis Erica starts her job at River Rock Publishing, and travels back to April 1995 to confront her creative-writing professor. Full Plot Today is the first day of Erica's new job at River Rock Pub., and somehow she already gives a bad impression to her new boss, Julianne Giacomelli. She is later taught by Brent Kennedy, Julianne's ex-assistant, how to make the boss' favourite latte. Erica hangs out with Judith during the lunch break, tells her about the kiss with Ethan. Back to the office, Erica gets involved too far by stating her own idea on the meeting which make Julianne looks bad in front of the whole team. Later on, Julianne takes her revenge on Erica. Erica, can't take the embarassment, tries to talk alone with Julianne. However she's controlled by Julianne instead and ends up unable to tell anything. Leaving Julianne's office, she enters Dr. Tom's office. Dr. Tom's next assignment is Lozar (creative writing). Lozar was Erica's professor in her creative writing university course. Erica ran away from the course because she couldn't stand her poetry, Snow Flakes, being harshly criticized, and humiliated by torning the poetry's paper, in front of the class. Dr. Tom sends her back time to the exact time and place of the humiliation. This time Erica successfully took control over the professor by plagiarizing Britney Spears' Hit Me Baby One More Time, which hadn't been released at that time. The professor, thought it was her spontaneous idea, loved the poetry so much. Then the professor asked Erica to recite the poetry in front of public later on the Poetry Slam. She later hanged out with Ethan in a bar. Claire, Ethan's girlfriend, came and asked him to buy some cigarette. After that Claire and Erica had a little cold war about Ethan. Later on she met Dr. Tom who didn't like the fact of Erica plagiarized Britney Spears. After that she came back to her room, which is shared with Ethan. She told Ethan she wanted to read Snow Flakes for the Poetry Slam. So Ethan, had memorized the whole poetry, helped Erica re-write it. She ended up making the professor angry again but she could fight back this time. After that she comes back to her proper time. Julianne steals her idea from the previous meeting. Erica confronts Julianne but ends up being fired. She's about to leave the office when Julianne, forgets details of Erica's idea, begs for her help and for returning to be her assistant. Erica agrees and leaves the office for the day. Yet she enters Dr. Tom's office again. Full of confident she tells Dr. Tom that she will take initiative about her relationship with Ethan. When she arrives at Ethan's place later on, Ethan looks sad. It appears that Ethan just received a divorce statement. Quotes Used List of Quotes Dr.Tom mentioned in the Episode: *You Don't Miss Your Water The Well Runs Dry. (William Bell) *While we are postponing, life speeds by. (Seneca) *Defeatism is the wretchedest of policies. (George Bernard Shaw) *Oops! ...I did it again. (Britney Spears) *Courage is not the towering oak that sees storms come and go; it is the fragile blossom that opens in the snow. (Swaim and Alice Mackenzie) Category:Season 1 episodes